Too little, too late
by Danni Ikeda
Summary: Shuichi catches Yuki cheating and runs away. Hiro finds him and takes him back to his house. Yuki calls around, and from one second to the next, everyones world is turned upside down.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, blah blah, do not own gravitation, but I do own this story so go me! Lol. Have fun reading, please leave good or bad reviews.

Shuichi sighed as he walked into the apartment that he and Yuki Eiri had shared for the past three years. Singer and novelist... That said that they should go well together, but somehow, they didn't. He kicked off his shoes by the door, and shrugged off his yellow concert jacket off, leaving it in a heap. He threw the keys towards the kitchen table - they landed neatly in a bowl on the middle of a table. Strange, how his shot was good when he wasn't trying to show off. He let his pack drop off his shoulders, landing on the floor at the start of the hallway.

'Yuki!! I'm home!'

Shuichi called as he headed towards the study where Yuki was usually sat. He pushed open the door, slightly surprised as he saw that Yuki wasn't in there. Usually when Shuichi got home, Yuki would be busy on his laptop, typing away at his stories, or on internet sites that conveniently closed when Shuichi came near. He frowned slightly, walking down the hall toward the bedroom. He was quiet, as Yuki had been moody lately, snapping at him more often than not.

'Yuki?'

He called softly as he pushed the bedroom door open. He froze, his eyes wide. The sight that met him was indescribable. Yuki paused mid-thrust, looking at Shuichi with his eyes wide. Shuichi's eyes stayed on him for several moments, before travelling to the face of his bed-partner. It was a woman - worse, it was a woman he knew. Shuichi shook his head a fraction to either side, taking a step back.

'Shu...'

Shuichi shook his head again, fighting off tears before he turned and bolted out of the room. Yuki growled and jumped out of bed, throwing a pair of pants on.

'Fuck...'

He muttered, doing the belt before heading after the boy. Shuichi ran down the hall, grabbing his pack on the way past. He had barely thrown it onto his shoulder before he'd flung the door wide open, not even bothering to close it as he pelted out of it. Yuki heard the door slam into the wall before he had even reached the main room, swearing again.

'Shuichi!'

He yelled from the doorway, then sighed. There was no point to chasing the boy. He was much faster, and if he didn't want to be caught, he wouldn't.Besides, he knew the brat well. He'd be upset, then he'd be angry, then he'd come home. Sure it might take a week, but he'd come home. He always did. He'd be back.

...Right...?

Shuichi bolted out of the apartment block into pelting rain. He ran out of the street. He ran down the next street. Ge ran through a parking lot, nearly getting hit in the process. He ran down another street. Within ten minutes he was soaked, but he didn't care. At least with the rain, nobody would be able to see that the vocalist of a very famous band was crying like a child. Not that anybody he knew would care, of course.

Shuichi stopped running and doubled over, his hands on his knees, panting. He'd taken track all through school, but running in the rain and running blindly were not factors for good running. He panted and gasped for air, catching his breath before looking around. He found he was in a park. The same park that he met Yuki in, that first night. The night it all began. In fact, he was only feet from the spot where Yuki had spoken the first of many harsh words to follow.

He felt more hot tears rolling down his cheeks in contrast to the icy rain, and shook his head again. He screamed in anger and greif as he started running again. He wanted nothing to do with anything that reminded him of Yuki right now. He'd put up with so much from the older novelist in the time since meeting him. He was sick of it. He wanted it over.

Now.

x-x-x-x

'Nakano-san. It's Eiri.'

'Eiri Yuki, what the hell do you thi- Hang on. What have you done this time?'

'Forget that. Find Shuichi.'

'Where is he?'

'If I knew that, would I be asking you?'

'What happened?'

'It's not important! Just find him!'

Yuki growled into the receiver then slammed the phone down angrily. He ripped a cigarette out of its pack, lighting it and taking a drag immediately, as though he could somehow vent his anger on the object.

Even if he was sure the brat would be back, he still didn't think it was a good idea for the boy to be out wherever he was in this rain that he saw as he leant against the window, smoking. Even as he thought this, thunder sounded and lightning flashed across the sky.

X-X-X-X

Shuichi fell sideways into a shop window as he heard the crack of thunder. Looking up, he shook as he saw lightning flash across the sky. He didn't mind rain, but Lightning and thunder were his biggest fears. He pushed himself off the window and kept running, however, tears streaming down his cheeks. Nothing mattered anymore. Including his fears. He was in an unfamiliar part of the city, no idea of where he was going. Left here. Right at that street. Straight through. Left into that alley. He was lost. This was what he wanted.

Shuichi saw a busy main road, six lanes across. Before it registered what he was doing, he ran towards it. He wanted to run into the steady flow of speeding traffic. He wanted to get hit, get hurt. Maybe then Yuki would care. Yuki... Why don't you love me... He heard the sound of a familiar motorbike, and sped up, panting as his feet started to slip. He kept running. He had to get there, before... Before...

He skidded to try to stop as a black motorbike swung across his path, coming to a halt in front of him. Shuichi let out a yell, getting drenched by water flung up by the bike before falling backwards, landing on the foot path he had just left. Several car horns sounded, along with the yells and abuse of enraged and impatient drivers. Shuichi glared up at the male sat astride the bike, recognising the length of dark red hair that spilled from underneath the helmet.

_What the hell was he doing, running toward the road like that?_ 'Get on, Shuichi.'

_Why was he looking for me? Yuki..._ 'I'm not going back there!'

_Why won't he go back? He always wants home..._ 'I'm not taking you home, baka. Now get on!'

'Promise me!'

'I make no promises.'

Shuichi glared, him and Hiro were only hearing and seeing each other through the sounds of enraged drivers. After a few minutes hesitation, and prompted by the sound of thunder, Shuichi pushed himself up and jumped onto the back of the bike. His arms went around Hiro's waist, holding on tightly. Hiro kicked off then sped up, the bike going onto its back wheel before landing on both wheels and speeding off down the road.

As Shuichi clung to Hiro, he didn't notice the cold, despite the fact that his lips were turning blue. He didn't notice the wind whipping at his body, like a hundred needles piercing his skin. He didn't notice that Hiro was yelling something over his shoulder. Instead, he pressed his face to Hiro's back, between his shoulders, and cried.

X-X-X-X

'So, will you tell me now what happened?'

Hiro had taken Shuichi to his place, turned on the shower and threw Shuichi under the warm water, fully clothed. He shook his head at the others' string of curses, closing the shower door. He walked into the lounge room and turned the heater on, then went to his own room and grabbed some spare clothes. It was just some jeans and a white T-shirt, but it was better than nothing. He threw the clothes and a towel into the bathroom for him. He grabbed a blanket and set it on the lounge, then headed to the kitchen.

Shuichi had come out of the bathroom, still drying his hair but wearing the dry clothes. As he'd sat on the lounge, Hiro had placed a mug of hot chocolate in his hands and wrapped the blanket around him so that he was warm. Then they'd sat down to talk.

'I- Yuki...'

'What's he done this time?'

'I came home late today... You know, after being out with K...'

'Hai... And?'

'I went looking for him, and he wasn't in his study. So I was quiet, because he's been so moody lately...'

'And?'

'He was in bed... With Ayaka.'

Hiro froze, his mouth slightly open in shock. Yuki in bed with Ayaka... But Ayaka was supposed to be... And he knew that Shuichi would be home any second. How could he have done such a terrible thing?

'Shuichi...'

'Am, I not good enough, Hiro? That he has to find someone else?'

'You're better than good enough, Shu. Eiri has a habit of not seeing that.'

'But it's my fault... If I had been better...'

'You are Shuichi Shindou, not what Yuki Eiri wants you to be. If he can't accept that...'

'Then I lose him.'

'He loses you. And that, Shuichi, is truly a great loss.'

Shuichi looked at Hiro, disbelieving. Was this truly coming from his best friend, who so many times had said that he was a pain, and annoying, and all the other things? Hiro smiled lightly at the look on Shuichi's face, brushing a damp strand of pink hair from Shuichi's face.

'I... I need to wash my face...'

Shuichi spoke softly, and Hiro nodded, guessing that he needed a little time to digest everything. He pulled his hand away, gesturing to Shuichi that it was fine for him to go. Shuichi nodded his thanks and stood, heading for the bathroom.

Shuichi sighed as he closed the door and put his back against it, closing his eyes. Why did he come in here anyway? He didn't really need to wash his face. He opened his eyes, looking around the bathroom. His eyes fell on Hiro's open edge razor that was sat on the bench. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment. He knew what he came in here for.

Shuichi looked in the mirror, glaring at the man staring back at him. He was annoying, he was childish, he was imperfect... Everything that Yuki hated and had made the older man cheat on him. He would destroy that person in the mirror. Then maybe Yuki would be happy. He pressed the blade to his wrist, applying minimal pressure.

It didn't hurt. He pressed harder. It hurt a bit. Suddenly Shuichi sliced in deep. Blood poured forth from the small incision. That hurt. He pressed as far in as he could handle. That was pretty deep. He dragged the blade up his arm lengthwise, following the vein. Blood dripped from his cut. It was already forming a rapidly growing puddle. He'd done it pretty deep. It hurt like hell. It was like a fire that he couldn't extinguish.

His breath came in rapid gasps, the pain from his wrist coursing through his mind and soul. Nothing else existed. He didn't even hear the knock at the door. He felt a little faint. He should lay down... So he did. Or fell. One of the two. Hopefully Hiro didn't hear that. I'm sorry Hiro. I love you my best friend. Yuki... Look what you've done. Thank you, I love you. The razor slipped from his fingers. He couldn't hold it anymore. His shirt was wet... I wonder why? There's no water...

'Nakano-san.'

'You're not welcome here Eiri-san.' _Thank god Shuichi is in the bathroom._

'Is Shuichi here?'

'Hai. But you're not seeing him.' _He's been in there awhile... I didn't hear the tap either._

'And you're going to stop me how?'

'Don't you think you've hurt him enough?' _I wonder what he's doing in there. Wait a second... What was that?_

Both Yuki and Hiro's heads turned as they heard a crash. Hiro glanced at Yuki, deciding whether to find what it was or to stop Yuki from entering. He ran to the bathroom door. It hadn't taken long to decide. Yuki was close behind him, his hands in his pockets as he watched Hiro knock at the door.

'Shuichi? Are you okay?'

No reply. That was odd. Hiro knocked again, a little more urgently.

'Shuichi, I know you're in there... Open the door.'

Hiro tried the door, but it was locked. Strange... In all the time that he had known Shuichi, the boy had been afraid of locked doors. As he glanced at Yuki and saw the puzzled expression on the others' face, he knew that it had been that way with the two of them too.

'Shuichi? Shu-'

Hiro stopped, his eyes widening slightly as he spotted something. He crouched down by the door, touching his finger to a trickle of red that was just under the door, starting to seep out. He stared at it for a second, then at Yuki, his eyes widened in shock. Yuki was just as shocked as he saw the blood on Hiro's finger.

A second later, Hiro had stood and thrown his shoulder against the door, trying to break it open. It shook, but remained firmly locked.

'Shuichi!! Shuichi open the god damn door!'

Hiro screamed, throwing his weight against the door repeatedly. It didn't budge. He slammed his hands against the door, tears welling up in his eyes then falling down his cheeks. His shoulder hurt. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment except getting to that boy he loved so much, in so much danger behind that locked door.

'SHUICHI!!'

'Move.'

Yuki growled from behind him. Hiro looked at him, then moved aside from the door. Yuki stared at the door for a few seconds, then raised his foot and kicked it with all the worry and anger he was feeling. The lock broke and so did part of the door as it flew open. His eyes widened at the sight that met him.

Shuichi lay on the floor, his wrist still rapidly leaking blood that covered the bathroom floor and had soaked into his clothes. Hiro's razor lay a few inches from his finger tips. He was not fully unconscious, rolling his head from side to side with his eyes closed.

'Call an ambulance...'

'NOW!'

Yuki spoke, then yelled at Hiro when the other didn't respond. Hiro nodded and ran for the phone, dialing 911 then gasping the word 'ambulance' into the receiver. Yuki stepped into the bathroom, kneeling in the puddle to lift Shuichi into his arms. Shuichi groaned softly as his arm brushed against Yuki.

'Shuichi you fool... Why...'

Shuichi's blood soaked into his white shirt, but he didn't care. So what if it got stained? He didn't care. He carried Shuichi to the couch and lay him on it, not caring if it got stained either. If Hiro whined, he would buy a new one. As it was, the other male was gasping the address into the receiver, panicking.

Yuki pulled his shirt off hurriedly, then tore the hundred dollar piece of material into a strip. He tied it around Shuichi's wrist firmly, trying to stop the bleeding. It was soaked within seconds. What was he to do? He couldn't let his Shuichi die, not when the boy had been through so much for him, it was all his fault.

'H...Hiro...'

Shuichi murmured, shocking both boys. He rolled his head to the side, his eyes still closed. Hiro ran to the couch and dropped to his side, dropping the phone. Yuki picked the phone up and finished telling them the address, then hung up.

'What Shuichi? What is it?'

Hiro was holding Shuichi's hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shuichi, the boy he'd known since they were children, was dying in his hands, in his house, when Hiro was supposed to help him. It was his fault.

'Tell... Tell Y-Yuki...'

Shuichi slurred his words, having trouble even speaking them at all.

'Tell him... Tell him... I love him...'

Hiro glanced at Yuki to see his eyes go wide in shock. The older male dropped to his knees by the couch, despite that no emotion showed on his face. He brushed Shuichi's hair from his eyes, even though they were only half open.

'I love you too brat. But hold on.'

Yuki's here? Shuichi moved slightly, opening his eyes more to try to look at the other.

'Y... Yuki.'

'Hush, you'll use up your energy, and the ambulance will be here any second.'

'N...No... I want to die... I want Yuki to be.. be happy...'

Apparently Shuichi thought he was talking to Hiro again. He couldn't stop the hurt that flared up as he knew that he had caused this. He shook his head slightly, fighting tears.

'Shu...'

Hiro got up to open the door for the ambulance. He heard the other rambling in his panicked state.

'They're in there, hurry...'

Just a few more seconds... Please... 'I... I'm sorry... Yuki... H... Hiro... Sorry...'

Shuichi's voice trailed to a whisper until he fell unconscious. Yuki's eyes went wide, shaking Shuichi slightly.

'Shuichi? Shuichi!! Wake up god damnit!'

Suddenly Yuki felt himself pushed back, away from Shuichi. He landed on the floor, staring in shock. He felt soft hands on his shoulders and a face against his shoulder. Hiro... He felt the other in the same shock as he. He listened to the medics as they said he'd arrested. What did that mean again? Oh, right, his heart had stopped. Wait, what? They were using some form of devices on his love now. Tubes were going down his throat. What were they doing to him? This wasn't fair.

It was all too soon when they stopped, pulling the devices away from Shuichi. One glance back and a slight shake of their head caused Hiro to burst into screaming tears, holding onto Yuki and sobbing. Yuki stared in complete shock. This wasn't happening. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. It wasn't true...

X-X-X-X

Shuichi's parents. The people from NG. Ryuichi. K. Tatsuha. Mika. Fujisaki. All of them were there, a week later, at Shuichi's funeral. There weren't many people. Yuki knew that Shuichi would have preferred a small funeral. The coffin sat just in front and to the right of where Yuki and Shuichi sat, ahead of all others. It was black, with thick crimson material ribbons up the side. It added a touch of color. The casket was open, showing Shuichi's face, which looked as though he were merely sleeping. But this time Yuki knew there would be no warm breath, no slight moving of the boys' body in his arms.

Shuichi wore his favorite concert outfit, at Yuki's request. He was surrounded by flowers, except for his face. He always hated anything on his face. The time came for people to say their last goodbyes. Most of them simply left flowers and a soft goodbye, with many tears. Ryuichi broke down after gently laying Kumaguro in Shuichi's arms. Tatsuha pressed a pink flower into Shuichi's hair. Hiro placed a hand over his own heart, then over Shuichi's, something that they had done since being children.

Hiro choked back a sob as he did not feel that heart beat, and knew that he never would. Eventually, Yuki was ready. He walked to the open casket and looked at Shuichi, having refused to cry all the way through so far. A letter was clutched in his hand; he pressed it into Shuichi's hand, leaning over the dead boy. His skin was so cold...

'Shuichi. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I'll join you one day.'

He whispered these words, and amidst some noises of protest from the gathered others, he leant close to Shuichi and gently pressed his lips to Shuichi's cold, still lips. It was for but a second, but as he pulled away, tears streamed down his cheeks. As he turned and went back to his seat, he saw almost every face disapproving of his actions. But one face stood out, smiling through his tears.

_Hiroshi..._


End file.
